iPod Challenge
by Blue Liquorice and Bookworm
Summary: A collection of short stories/drabbles inspired by 10 songs that came up while I had my iPod on shuffle. All main Sanctuary characters, various pairings, team stories and genres from Humour to Drama, Romance to Angst. There's something for everyone!
1. Chapter 1: Empty

**I suggest you listen to the songs beforehand, after or during you read the stories; it may make a little more sense with some of them. Most just inspired the stories, others were based off the stories.**

**Characters and songs belong to their respective owners, I do not make any profit off this nor do I mean any copyright infringement, and do this only for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

Chapter One: Empty

**Characters: **Helen, Mentioned John and Baby/Young Ashley

**Pairings: **Mentioned John/Helen (Magnitt)

**Blurb: **She was Empty.

Empty – Jessica Mauboy

* * *

><p>He Hurt her. How can she ever forgive him?<p>

She can't.

Couldn't.

She pulled the engagement ring off her finger and stared at its princess cut longingly.

What she could have had.

What _they_ could have had.

What their _daughter _could have had.

He didn't think.

He didn't realise.

He wouldn't let her help him.

No.

Helen Magnus took a deep breath before placing the ring in a box, in the bottom of her draw.

She would never let this child know of her father.

Of the things he did.

Because she couldn't, nor would forgive him.

Because as much as she may want to at the time, she can't.

Because she was Empty.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's a short one to start off with, some are short, some are long, I know that the very last one (a Teslen one for all those who ship them) is two pages long (I got a little carried away... :O)<strong>

**Reviews mean quicker updates, everything is already written out! :D**

**Also, For all those waiting for an update on "Will The Sleepwalker", they are coming your way very soon! It's nearly complete, when it is, you guys can decide how quick you want it updated. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Brave Face

**I suggest you listen to the songs beforehand, after or during you read the stories; it may make a little more sense with some of them. Most just inspired the stories, others a based off the stories.**

**Characters and songs belong to their respective owners, I do not make any profit off this nor do I mean any copyright infringement, and do this only for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

Chapter Two: Brave Face

**Characters: **Will and Ashley, mentioned: Helen, Druitt

**Pairings: **Will/Ashley (Wish)

**Blurb: **She always had her Brave Face.

* * *

><p><span>Brave Face – Delta Goodrem<span>

Will took a deep breath as Ashley turned to him, the airport quickly filling with people. She spun on her heels with the heavy bag, her face bright.

Honey moon.

_Their_ honeymoon.

They moved out into the into the Hawaiian heat, the people greeting them with smiles.

It had been over a year ago since Ashley came back to them.

Four months since Druitt's dead body was discovered.

And over a week since Magnus was discovered to be sick.

Yet his beautiful wife still had her Brave Face on.

* * *

><p><strong>Another short one – sorry! I think this may be even smaller the last! :O<strong>

**Hmm, I may update again tonight... What do you think?**

**You know what I love! :D :)**


	3. Chapter 3: In The End

**I suggest you listen to the songs beforehand, after or during you read the stories; it may make a little more sense with some of them. Most just inspired the stories, others a based off the stories.**

**Characters and songs belong to their respective owners, I do not make any profit off this nor do I mean any copyright infringement, and do this only for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

Chapter Three: In the End

**Characters: **Helen and Kate, mentioned: Will, Henry

**Pairings: **None

**Blurb: **This was their end.

**Important Notes:**

**-** Set in Pavor Nocturnus's **Guardian's Timeline**

- From memory of the episode, Both Kate AND Magnus were in the fight for Buenos Aries. But then again, I haven't watched the episode in a while, and all the Sanctuary Wikia says is that Kate was involved in the battle against the infected, not anything about her and Buenos Aries. If she wasn't with Helen during that fight, then let's just say that for the story's sake (and the Guardian's) she was.

* * *

><p><span>In the End – Linken Park<span>

(Guardian's Timeline (Pavour Nocturnus Universe)

Kate kicked the dust up around her as she followed Helen down the side of a track, the creatures screeching as they attacked people.

People falling, screams of pain and cries for help calling out for them.

Henry and Will's panicked voices coming over the radio.

"I'm sorry Kate." Helen whispered as they turned back to back, their guns going off, barely making any leeway amongst the monsters.

Images flashed though Kate's head.

Her little Magnus, Will, Henry,

"It's okay Helen."

The use of her boss's first name seemed to put a sad smile on the older woman's face.

She let off another bullet.

Hitting a creature in the centre of its head, dashing out what little it had up there.

Her last shot.

Helen's screech of pain filled her head as the foul thing ripped at her.

The monster beside her howled.

She could just make out Henry and Will's voices on the radio.

The sounds of engines above her head.

The sight of a monster lunging at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, that was... dark...<strong>

Spoiler Alert: Next chapter is a Fate chap. Actually, now I think of it... I don't think it's much of a spoiler... but all well :D

**Please tell me you remember what my favourite thing is. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: This Bed

**I suggest you listen to the songs beforehand, after or during you read the stories; it may make a little more sense with some of them. Most just inspired the stories, others a based off the stories.**

**Characters and songs belong to their respective owners, I do not make any profit off this nor do I mean any copyright infringement, and do this only for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

Chapter Four: This Bed

**Characters: **Henry and Kate

**Pairings: **Henry/Kate (Fate)

**Blurb: **Hopefully, he'd never have to leave this moment.

* * *

><p><span>Never Gonna Leave This Bed – Maroon 5<span>

Henry pulled Kate's bronze body closer to his; his arms encircled her as they lay in the bed.

He looked out the window into the slowly lightening sky over Old City, thinking about what just happened.

About everything that had been happening lately in general actually.

But he was always coming back to this moment, her body relaxed, her breathing slow and steady, as if she was deep in slumber.

But she was lying.

Cheeky, pretending she was a sleep,

She opened a calculating eye, looking up at him for a second, before closing it.

She sighed and turned over, looking up at him.

She smiled as she reached up and drew his lips into a kiss, slow, testing, and promising.

"Round Two?"

He laughed and her grin widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a bit short! To be honest, it was one of only a few things that came to mind when this song played... <strong>

**I definitely suggest you listen to it, it's just really nice to listen to. Well actually, most of the songs here are...**

**Anyway, how about a Spoiler for the next chap? It's got a pairing yet again and it's a...**

**WILL/ASHLEY! (Wish)**

**Sorta... yes... no... yeah... I can't win can't I? xP**


	5. Chapter 5: Alive

**I suggest you listen to the songs beforehand, after or during you read the stories; it may make a little more sense with some of them. Most just inspired the stories, others a based off the stories.**

**Characters and songs belong to their respective owners, I do not make any profit off this nor do I mean any copyright infringement, and do this only for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

Chapter Five: Alive

**Characters: **Ashley and Will, mentioned: Will, Henry

**Pairings: **Ashley/Will(Wish)

**Blurb: **And you're so close to makin' me feel, me feel, Alive, alive, alive, alive

**Note:** I included part of the song. Because I was bored and I wanted to. Cyber Cookies if you can tell me what parts :D

* * *

><p><span>Alive – Natalie Bassingthwaighte<span>

Ashley let out a laugh as Will spun her around the dance floor.

Generally she hated these ball things her Mom held to "Bring together the Network and gain us new allies", or so she said. Sometimes she thought it was just to get her in a dress.

Although at the moment, she didn't mind.

Will smiled as the light bounced off Ashley's dress and skin, pulling her close as the song sung on. It was more modern and less slow dance then most of the songs playing, and obviously, Ashley loved it for it.

'_I don't know if it's love again_

_But I'm closer than I've ever been_

_You're maikin' me wanna let you in (wanna let you in)_

_I can feel your energy_

_I can't explain the chemistry_

_All the signs are telling me_

_Take a chance on you_

_Tonight, I'm lost in the music and lights_

_I don't wanna let go but I might_

_If it's right_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight_

_Is this real? Cause this heart is just startin' to heal_

_And you're so close to making me feel_

_Me feel… Alive, alive, alive, alive'_

She bought her head closer to his own as the song came to close, brushing her lips against his before moving out of his grasp and towards the garden door.

They knew her Mom was watching them.

Actually, they knew everyone was watching them.

But he didn't care; he followed her out of the room.

And as they brought the door to a close, they couldn't help but laugh at the large "Whoop!" and a slap noise they were certain was coming from Henry and a certain big footed, hairy guy in a tux.

* * *

><p><strong>No Pairing for the next chap guys, I think it's the second longest story in this collection actually. A page and a bit. Spoiler: Nikola should be wary of what he says in-front of angry miniture girls paint ball guns... VERY WARY! XD<strong>

**For all those waiting for a Will The Sleepwalker update, I will try my hardest to have it up tomorrow night, but I start school tomorrow again *cries* so I'm not too sure...**

**Reviews are sweeter then the Chocolate Eggs I got this Easter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Hey Boys and Girls

**I suggest you listen to the songs beforehand, after or during you read the stories; it may make a little more sense with some of them. Most just inspired the stories, others a based off the stories.**

**Characters and songs belong to their respective owners, I do not make any profit off this nor do I mean any copyright infringement, and do this only for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: Hey Boys and Girls!<span>

**Characters: **Helen, Nikola, Kate, Ashley, Will and Henry

**Pairings: **None

**Blurb: **The team get… Downsized… much to the amusement of Nikola and Helen

Hey Boys and Girls (Truth of the World Pt. 2) – Evermore

Helen and Nikola's mouths dropped as they saw the sight before them.

Four kids.

All holding paint guns.

Pointed at one another,

And screaming abuse.

One was a tall boy with wide hazel eyes and sandy blonde hair sticking up from an insane amount of gel. His paint splattered clothing and look of shock was still evident as he tried to remain calm and keep all their guns trained to the ground.

Two was a little dark skinned girl with a dozen bracelets on her wrists, make-up, faded dark grey skinny-leg jeans and a pair of two-inch heeled boots (that looked like stilettos on her tiny figure). Her grey eyes flashed as swear words and anger was hurled at Three.

Three was the shortest of the four kids (The girls probably would have been shorter then him if they hadn't been wearing heels) with light blue eyes and his light brown hair sticking up naturally from all corners from his head. Various pieces of electrical equipment containing pulled apart guns and what looked like pieces of a GPS system surrounded him as he frantically tried to work out what was happening. Often his head would pop up from what he was doing to yell back at the dark skinned girl, adding his own few words to the mixture of anger.

And Four was a fair, blue-eyed girl, her long blonde hair cut into a front fringe and dead straight. She wore all leather and was also adding her own two cents into the other girl's rant.

"THAT IS IT!" Helen yelled, stopping the four kids in their tracks of what their doing.

"MAGNUS!"

"MAGNUS!"

"DOC!"

"MOOOOM!" The blonde stretched out for the longest.

"Yes Ashley?"

"Change us back please."

"Change you back to what? All four of you were always children. This is the truth of the world! It only proves my point!" Nikola said with a grin, until Mini-Kate pointed a paint ball gun at him.

"Dude, she's four feet tall, wearing heels and has a paint-gun in her hand. Even_ I _knew not to mess with her." Mini-Henry said as Mini-Kate looked murderous.

"Watch it Dracula!"

"GET HIM!" Ashley yelled and both girls bolted after the ex vamp, screaming war cries.

Helen frowned before turning to Will.

"Do I even want to know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, hope you enjoyed that lil' piece of randomness! Sorry it and the latest chap of WTS was so late. I thought I updated it last night but apparently not...<strong>

**You know I quite enjoyed writing that, one day I might make a whole story out of it. You never know, although reviews help a lot. Same goes for all the stories in this series. If there's enough interest shown in a particular story, that also has potential to turn multi-chapter, I may write more...  
><strong>

**Anyway! Reviews are love! I'm still reeling after the awesomness of "Thor" which I saw on Sunday. That and I watched "The Princess and the Frog" for about the fourth time and can't get the songs outta my head – I still cry every time Raymond dies, he's the coolest firefly EVER! :(**

**No Pairing next chapter! Although things may be a little... strange... think pink boa feathers.**


End file.
